Unleashed
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Naruto was designed to be a failure. He was taught all the wrong things by the teachers at the academy, given faulty equipment, and ostracized by the general public. He was sabotaged since the very start. Iruka caught onto this before Naruto could take the third and final exam. Hiruzen moves quickly to fix the problems caused and then places Naruto under Kakashi as an apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Unleashed**

* * *

 **(Story Summary: Naruto was designed to be a failure. He was taught all the wrong things by the teachers at the academy, given faulty equipment, and ostracized by the general public. Iruka caught onto this plan before Naruto could take the third and final exam. What has Naruto gotten himself into now?)**

 **(A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of Unleashed. This story will most be stationed around Naruto and Kakashi.)**

* * *

 **(Updated 01/25/2019)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Blond Haired Fool**

* * *

 **(Konoha Ninja Academy)**

He was called an airhead and he wouldn't deny it either. Like who really cares about old history lessons anyway? What does that have to do with the now! ' _I mean look at this old piece of crap,'_ the boy thought Lifting the book up a little to inspect it closer. Said piece of crap was known to the class as a Konoha textbook. He was holding the book by the front and back cover of the worn hardback. He watched as the actual binding bent down leaving a hole that he could see his teacher's face though. The teacher was too busy to notice him as he continued to give the lesson. His bored mind wanders to the idea of using the book's bad binding as a telescope. Closing one eye he continues to watch his teacher, _'This is the next Hokage, I got eyes on the target, over.'_

This was Naruto Uzumaki. A boy with blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes, a rounded face, relatively short compared to others his age, and the oddest and or noticeable feature about him was the three whisker marks on each cheek. Well, if his badass, bright blue eyes and yellow hair didn't stand out enough, his orange and blue jumpsuit sure the Hell did. He was the village's eyesore and he loved that fact; it made people notice him much better. Haters gonna hate on his bad-ass orange and blue jumpsuit. They're just jealous that they couldn't pull it off like he could because he was super fly.

The crazy thing was that people could only see him when he wanted them to, even after a large prank people couldn't find him. He gave chunin a run for their money, a jounin though, that was a different story. They would have to be on a bad day or he was just one lucky son of a bitch. Anbu, yeah okay, good luck with that! No way, not in a hundred years. They knew just about almost every hideout he has. Remember, almost. His pranks would have to cause a war, or he stole something of national importance for the Hokage to even think of sending them after him. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He wasn't that dumb.

 _'Rodger, next Hokage. Keep eyes on target, command over and out.'_ He answered himself acting like there was more than one person in his head. He kept his trained eye on the man. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto did have a great judge of character. He had this weird way of reading people. He kind of had to due to the place he lived and the way he had been treated over the years. The man in front of him was no exception.

Iruka Umino was an average man of height and build. He has black hair, which he keeps in a ponytail, dark eye color, tan skin, and a scar that runs horizontally across his nose. He is wearing the regular shinobi outfit with the only difference being that his sleeves were rolled up one-fourth of the way up his arms.

Iruka was different compared to the other assholes that call themselves teachers. While everyone else treated him like trash, Iruka showed him kindness, even though he was on his case twenty-four seven. Iruka was like an older brother that cared for him with tough love. Naruto always loved to hear him talk to him while they shared bowls of ramen together. Right now though, he wanted nothing more than for him to shut the Hell up.

His unsaid prayer was answered with a snapping sound. That snapping sound was his book's binding breaking; letting loose hundreds of pages of shinobi history onto his desk and the hard wooden floor. This, of course, disrupted the class, which made his classmates snicker at his bad luck. Naruto paid no attention to them only the man whose eyes were twitching as he looked right at Naruto.

Naruto was still sitting there in his chair holding only the cover of the now ruined book. Quickly flipping the book cover to cover his red face, he pretended to flip a page that no longer existed, causing the table behind him to laugh out. He never notices that Iruka had walked up to him with a smile that showed uncontrollable rage.

"Whatcha doing there Naruto?" He asked in a sweet tone that wasn't sweet at all if that tick mark on his forehead was anything to go by.

Naruto put the cover down and raised an eyebrow at the man in question, "I was going over the lesson you were giving. Why?" He finished with a question. He heard some of the girls in the class giggle with amusement, while a second tick mark found its way onto Iruka's head.

"Oh, really Naruto? Could you care to tell me what today's lesson was?" Iruka inquires at the blond boy.

Reaching down into his mind, he tried for the life of him to recall something that was said today. Pulling the first thing that came to his mind, he blurts out the word, "Katra! Why of course." Naruto answers coolly which caused the entire class to break out laughing, and Iruka's mouth twitches between a frown and back to that horrible smile, multiple times.

"You mean Chakra." Iruka corrected the blue-eyed boy. Naruto took his reply not as a statement or a fact, but instead as a question.

"No, I mean Katra," Naruto said sounding out the last word. The boy with the dog on his head fell to the floor grabbing his sides. The puppy had safely jumped onto the table as his master laughed on the floor. He was laughing too hard. Naruto didn't know which of the three had caused Iruka's third tick mark to appear: the whole class laughing at them, the dog boy's loud and obnoxious laughter or his smart-ass remarks. Maybe it was because of Kiba? Yep, it had to be because of Kiba. It was the only thing that made sense to him.

Iruka's face was as red as a tomato, clearly with anger, and yet he still wore that smile. "Naruto, why is your book so small compared to everyone else's?" He asked through his teeth.

Naruto knew whatever he said, no matter what it was, it would be the last nail into the coffin, so why not make it good, "You ask why I say why not."

Just like he had predicted, Iruka exploded, "That's it you little brat! You're mine after class!" Iruka yelled as his head enlarged ten times the size of his own. Which made the unlucky blond fall out of his chair with a yell. What a fantastic end to his day. He got to spend extra time with a teacher and clean up a mess he may or may not have made.

The class ended shortly after the incident before Iruka could even continue. Iruka had Naruto clean up the mess he had made as punishment for ruining the book and disturbing the class. Of course, Naruto complained the whole time about how they need to get better books. Once he was done with clean up duty, Iruka called him over.

Rubbing his temples in tiredness Iruka started, "Naruto, what on earth caused you to destroy that book? Don't you how important it is to our history as a village?"

Naruto was quick to get back on the defensive, "What! No, I didn't do it!" Iruka gave him a hard stare which Naruto took head-on, "It's the truth Iruka sensei!" Seeing Iruka sigh wasn't much of an answer so Naruto decided to continue, "You see all I did was," he grabbed Iruka's teacher copy of the history book before Iruka could stop him, "This!" He mimicked what he did before. They both watched as the book's binding ripped and spewed its contents onto the classroom floor. Iruka had a look of horror on his face as his book fell apart before him.

Naruto put the cover on the man's desk and gestured to the papers on the ground, "See these books are falling apart!" He proclaimed rather loudly trying to prove his point, "They're so old I highly doubt they cover any of the recent events within the last twenty years!" Now Naruto only assumed they didn't, but the look on Iruka's face that made it look like Naruto had grown a second head. It was enough to tell him that he hit the nail on the head.

Shaking the shock out of himself Iruka looked at Naruto seriously, "Naruto, you're right about the books not covering some of the more recent events, and," he peered over his desk and looked at the papers lying on the wooden floor, "They are very old, but that doesn't explain your behavior and how you act in and outside of class. You know the final exam is this Friday and today is Wednesday, and I haven't seen you study anything or even do your homework while you have free time in class."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively at his teacher, "Homework doesn't matter, it's all about scoring well on the final exam." Naruto said crossing his arms as he finished like stating a well-known fact.

Iruka gave Naruto a look that made Naruto feel like the biggest idiot in the world, "What?" Iruka squinted his eyes and looked away from the boy before looking back at him, "Naruto, how on earth did you come up with that conclusion?"

Naruto became unsure of himself with Iruka's tone of voice, "My previous teachers told me that."

Iruka's mouth dropped a little but he quickly closed it and asked, "What else did they tell you, Naruto?"

Rubbing his chin in thought. "They told me that homework wasn't important, all that matters was the exam. They gave me the older equipment and said it didn't matter, they even showed me a different..." the boy's voice trailed off as he began to get lost in thought. More like he was starting to realize something. The same thing Iruka had just realized as well.

"What did they show you?" Iruka said a little forcefully which cause the blond to jump a little at the tone being used.

"Um, they show me my fighting style that I use." Iruka snapped his fingers as if he just realized something important. Naruto instantly wanted to know what it was that Iruka had discovered, "What! Come on and tell me Iruka sensei! I want to know too! Don't leave a guy hanging!" the boy pleaded like a five-year-old.

Iruka shook his head as he processed the information. Once he was done he sighed disappointedly. It was not known if it was at himself, the boy, or the situation, "Then they lied to you Naruto," Naruto's mouth dropped, "If you did well on your homework and had an 'A' or even a low 'B' you could have gotten a forehead protector even if you failed the final exam, the equipment you have is falling apart worse than that history book, and your so-called fighting style that you use, will get you killed. No wonder why you can't win most spars!" Iruka finished looking directly at Naruto, who turned away from him.

Iruka finally realized why Naruto was the way he was. He had always thought the boy wasn't taking care of his equipment and was getting them lost or broken. He had also thought that the blond wanted to make his own fighting style, not that he was taught that horrible excuse of one. It also explained why he didn't do any homework, what a mess.

Iruka folded his hands in front of his face. He wanted to seem calm to Naruto, but on the inside, his blood was boiling. As any good teacher should, they were supposed to care for their students and show them the right path, so seeing this level of pure sabotage made him furious. These people who had done this were not teachers, they were monsters. He also realized Naruto wasn't bad because he didn't try or how he was treated, but how he was taught! Taught by people who were supposed to see past the demon locked inside of him and teach him how to survive in the real world. Yet they disregarded their job to get back at a demon and said demon was probably laughing at them as they harmed the kid who was holding it back.

He didn't know much about seals or how they worked, but could the emotional stress they caused the boy weaken the seal? Hopefully not. He would have to do research for that answer.

"So I've been set up to fail?" was Naruto's whispered response. It wasn't meant to be answered or even heard, yet Iruka decided to answer it.

Iruka sighed again, "As much as I hate to say it, yes you have." The dark haired man let his anger get to him as he slammed his fist on the desk, "And I was too blind to see it."

Naruto didn't respond to Iruka, he was too far lost in his own thoughts to care. He had been set up to fail by people who were supposed to be teaching him. His dream of earning everyone's respect, and becoming the Hokage was now even further away from his grasp. Why did people hate him so much? What had he done to deserve this? Surely a couple of pranks didn't cause that. No, it couldn't be that, they hated him way before he started pulling pranks.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Iruka call to him, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I didn't catch that last part." He told the man quietly hoping he couldn't hear how weak he sounded.

"No that's fine Naruto," The teacher said sadly to the blond. He could clearly tell that Naruto wasn't all there at the moment, "I said that I would like for you to tell me more about those two different classes you had before mine." He retold Naruto.

"I'd rather not." Naruto sniffed. Iruka saw that Naruto was ready to bolt out of the classroom. Naruto obviously didn't want him to see him cry, or be seen crying. Before Naruto could bolt out of the classroom, Iruka moved with speeds that all decent chunin should have and holds the boy still. He turned the boy to face him, his eyes were red and tears were running down his face.

Iruka knelt down to Naruto's level, "I understand you don't want to talk about it, believe me, I know, but I need to know in order to help you."

Naruto whipped the tears away from his eyes, "Really?" the boy question hopefully, but his voice was still shaky and more tears were gathering in his eyes.

Iruka gave the boy a kind smile, "Yes," Iruka motioned to one of the desks behind him, "Pull up a chair and let's talk about it." The blond nodded slowly and did what he was told. Still sniffling as walked up to grab a chair.

Iruka went behind his desk and watched the blond, he couldn't help but feel like he was about to be in for a long chat with the class troublemaker.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Iruka gazed at the boy wondering about just where. "Let's just start at the beginning, tell me what happened that year."

Naruto rubbed at his right eye.

When Naruto was done telling him everything, Iruka could only shake his head in great disappointment. Naruto had been sabotaged from the beginning. One of his teachers had him take the final test when he knew he wasn't ready for it. Another had personally helped him discover a new Taijutsu stance that was guaranteed to get him killed in a real fight. One told him that homework was optional and didn't really matter and then gave him faulty equipment. They probably told the class to harass and ostracize him and reward them for doing so. This was beyond what Iruka and the third Hokage first thought. He would need to speak to lord third right away.

Iruka sent Naruto on his way after offering to get him a bowl of ramen after he was done talking with the Hokage. Naruto happy proclaimed the word 'ramen' and did a little dance, but Iruka could tell it was a mask. He was really hurting on the inside, and he knew Naruto was putting all of his faith into himself. He knew Iruka was his last shot. Iruka had then cleaned up the ruined book, collected his things, and headed to the Hokage tower. He did not stop for anything.

He entered the large red building that was known as the Hokage tower. He walked up to one of the secretaries in the main office. The woman behind the wooden desk looked up from the papers she was sorting, when she noticed it was Iruka she smiled brightly at the teacher.

"Hello, Iruka! How may I help you today." The cheerful woman greeted the man. The woman has black hair and green eyes, with a beauty mark on the left side of her lower lip. She was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and black sandals.

She was pretty cute in Iruka's book, enough to get him hot under the collar. Iruka wasn't a lady killer like some of the other men in the village. He wasn't that good with getting women, yet Iruka returned her smile, "I'm looking for lord Hokage. He isn't too busy today is he...?" he asked the cute secretary named, looking at her nameplate on her desk, he saw it was Mana. 'which means affection, love.' Iruka mused, "Mana-san." he finished adding her name at the end.

The green-eyed woman eyed him for a second longer before taking a thoughtful look, "I don't believe he has any meetings today?" she asked herself. Iruka watched as she rambled on. Iruka coughed into his hand when she got way off track and was rewarded with the woman bushing red, "Sorry, I got distracted." she apologized.

"It's not a problem," Iruka reassured her, which earned him a smile from her.

"He should be free at the moment, you may see him." She informed the scarred man. Iruka thanked her and gave her a slight respectful bow. He then climbed the stairs to his leader's office. He came to a stop right by the single dark oak door and knocked at what he thought would be the most respectful way possible. He heard the low grunt of a 'you may enter', and enter he did. He closed the door behind him quietly once he was in the room.

The third Hokage looked up from the stacks of paper on his desk and smiled at the teacher of the future generation, "Why hello Iruka," the great man said happily. Truth be told he was looking for something to get his mind off of the paperwork in front of him, "What brings this unexpected pleasure?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was below-average stature, he has light tan-skinned, his hair was grey, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as they reached his cheeks. He was wearing the customary Hokage hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He has a red and black pipe lit as smokes rise from it.

Iruka stood hesitantly in front of Kage's desk, "I'm here about Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen instantly sighed as he places his left hand on his forehead, "What has the boy done now." The great man said tiredly. Couldn't Naruto not do anything troubling for once?

"Well besides destroying two history textbooks, and disrupting the class," Iruka paused scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Nothing." Well, that was a surprise to the Sarutobi clan leader. Must have been a slow day for the blond boy or he hasn't done 'it' yet. That last thought made him want to sigh again.

"That being interesting in itself, surely you didn't come by just to say that." Hiruzen stated before gaining a thoughtful look, "What about Naruto brings you here?"

Iruka took a more serious look, "Naruto is going to fail the final exam and the academy in general."

Hiruzen stared at the man sadly, "Is that so?" the Third Hokage in truth knew the boy still had a chance with his horrible grades to pass the exam, but to hear Iruka tell him flat out that he wasn't going to, dashed those hopes. It also left him with the question on how he knew that, "How are you so sure he will?" He added with narrowed eyes, not in anger but in thought.

"Yes, and I will explain," Iruka said still being serious, "and it's not his fault." He made sure to add. The Hokage gazed at the man in confusion. Hiruzen made a motion with his hand which meant to continue, he hated dramatic pauses, "Naruto has been taught differently than the rest of his peers."

Hiruzen frowned at hearing that, "Please elaborate on that." Hiruzen requested. Naruto was taught differently? Interesting.

"Well for starters, I'm sure you have seen his homework grades," Iruka stated.

The Hokage shook his head for no, "I have not due to the fact that they are nonexistent." Saying that depressed the great man more so than he already was because he knew how gung-ho Naruto was when he first joined the academy. Hiruzen thought the boy would do his homework to prove himself but his grades proved otherwise, but since Iruka was here trying to explain the situation, something else was going on. Something that even he was not aware of.

"That is because Naruto was lied to since the start of his time in the ninja academy." Declared Iruka shocking the Third Hokage. Iruka didn't allow the Hokage to respond to his declaration, "His first instructors had lied to him and said that homework didn't affect his grade, thus Naruto hasn't done any homework thinking he didn't need to. They also gave him faulty equipment hoping that it would break to lower his grade even more, and it also throws his aim completely off. I'm sure you know of how the academy grades on weapon handling and care." Hiruzen nodded at the last part. That was another grade Naruto was very low in.

Faulty equipment could mean death to a Shinobi or a Kunoichi. Which was why it was taken into account and part of the grades. Hearing he had been given faulty equipment, meant that he couldn't throw his kunai and shurikens correctly and they would break easily.

Hiruzen was anything but a happy camper at the moment. From what he was just told by Iruka, it seems that Naruto wasn't necessarily a bad ninja because of himself, but by his very own teachers. He knew that his teachers beforehand hated the boy, but to sabotage him was completely different and unacceptable. He was going to have to discipline them about this. There was just one question he had, why hadn't he or Iruka found out sooner about this? Why only now had this been discovered?

"What had led to this discovery?" Inquired the eldest Sarutobi. He knew Iruka wouldn't bring this to his attention if he thought Naruto may have been lying. In truth, he was curious about how Iruka discovered this. He knew Naruto wouldn't lie about anything this big or shocking. The boy wouldn't lie to save his skin.

Clearing his thought, Iruka continued, "After I had Naruto clean up his mess, I went on to ask him why he had destroyed it. He told me that he didn't and shown me what he did with my teacher's copy which sadly ended up like his." Iruka shook his head disappointedly before brightening up, "He also brought to my attention that the history books don't have any new information on things in last twenty years, which I'm guessing was a very good assumption from him, and an accurate one." he informed Hiruzen.

"Did he now," Hiruzen commented lightly. It was good to hear Naruto doing something that was actually a good thing for once, "Continue." He solicited.

"I went on to tell him that even though he may be right about the books, he still didn't have an excuse in not studying or doing his homework. That was when he told me that homework didn't matter and the final exam was all that mattered. That's was when I asked him where he got that idea from."

"And that was where he went on to tell you about his previous teachers." Hiruzen finished for Iruka to which the man nodded to the older and wiser shinobi. Hiruzen took another drag from his pipe to calm his nerves. Rubbing his temples he asked, "Have his grades been updated?"

"Yes, and while almost all of his grades are poor and less than satisfactory level, he does have an exceptional grade when it comes to raw speed." This caused Hiruzen to smile. 'It seems Naruto got more than just his looks from his father', the man mused to himself.

"I see, just how fast is he?" Inquired Hiruzen with honest curiosity.

"The fastest out of all the academy." That shocked Hiruzen. If the boy was the fastest, then how come he wasn't doing well when it came to Taijutsu? "While he is the fastest in terms of speed, his fighting style is what is single-handedly killing him. That is why he has a 'C' in speed on the paper, that and he has horrible reaction time when he gets angry. The fighting style he uses doesn't let him use his speed, in fact, it slows him down. If he used the actual academy style he would easily defeat the regular civilian children while holding his own against the clan heirs, not winning but differently holding his own. If he was taught the right way from the get-go, he would definitely be able to take on Sasuke Uchiha right now and actually challenge the boy unlike most of his peers, but as he is now, it is impossible for him to do so against, well anyone." Iruka said sadly.

He really hated how slowly Naruto had progressed and wished he could have done more for the boy. He really wanted to give Naruto another shot now knowing just what was up with him, "Naruto has been trying his best to be successful, it's just not going to happen the way he is now. I recommend putting him back in the academy, and let me handle his training so this way he will be able to-"

Hiruzen seemed to take in everything the man said so far with stride, but hearing the man wanting Naruto to go back into the academy, didn't agree with him. Hiruzen put his hand up and stopped the man from talking further, "While you have done well with Naruto thus far, improved his grades from what they were, and brought this whole troublesome situation to my attention, I will have to stop you there." The Hokage interrupted the teacher, "I will not allow Naruto to go through that experience again and discourage him further than he already is. No, I have something much more different in mind. While I agree that Naruto isn't ready for the field or being placed on a team like most of his peers, I'll have someone look into training the boy further."

"You mean like an apprenticeship?" Iruka said with surprise, "But those haven't been used since-" Iruka found himself cut off once again.

"Since the First and Second Great Ninja wars, yes I'm fully aware of that." Hiruzen stated, "You see, this is just the perfect timing as well. I was just about to take one of the jounin sensei off the list due to a late entry jounin that would be perfect for one team due to a 'special' case." He told Iruka, yet not giving up too much information. "Now as for Naruto, I want you to let him know everything is being worked out, and he will be taken care of. Tell him to attend class tomorrow like usual, but in reality, it won't be like usual. He is going to be tested by the jounin I have picked out for him. Don't give him better equipment for tomorrow, the jounin will handle it."

Iruka didn't seem to be behind his plan one hundred percent so Hiruzen reassured him, "Don't worry too much about Naruto, this jounin sensei isn't like the others and will see Naruto as he is, not what he holds."

Iruka seemed to relax a little bit at that, "I will trust in you, Hokage." Iruka bowed to the man.

Iruka feeling like he was dismissed moved towards the door, when he opened it and started to walk out, Hiruzen spoke up once more, "Just to let you know Iruka, I was right in choosing you." This caused the man to freeze where he was. While he had thought he failed Naruto because he couldn't see that the boy had been lied to, the Hokage thought completely different. The Hokage thought he had done a good a job. It made the scarred man smile.

"Thank you, Hokage" Iruka thanked his leader before closing the door to the Hokage's office. After Hiruzen saw the door closed he glared at nowhere in particular. How had he been played as such a fool for not seeing this sooner? He didn't think the teachers had the gall to do what they had done. This was beyond unacceptable or forgivable. He looked to his desk drawer that was filled with new files on the upcoming graduating class of academy students. He opened the drawer and went to search for one specific file. When he found it, he pulled it out. This file contained all the information on Naruto Miso Uzumaki. Seeing all the notes left by his previous, other than Iruka, teachers, he pulled them out and discard them. Falsified information wasn't acceptable, but he did write down the names of his previous instructors. He was going to have them brought in right away.

Thinking more about Naruto, he couldn't help but feel saddened. He had such a terrible life; he was harassed and picked on by the children his age, no doubt because of their parents, adults called him names, glared at him, threw him out of shops, et cetera.

Now he had realized just how much people hated him and how far they were willing to go. To find out that your education was a complete and total lie, must've hit the boy hard. This had already hit Hiruzen hard because of the deal he had made with the entire council of Konoha.

That deal started: if Naruto couldn't complete the academy within three terms, he would be handed over to Danzō for proper training. While Hiruzen had agreed to the arrangement, he didn't have to go along with it. He was the Hokage, and Konoha wasn't a democracy. He let his people make the decisions as a whole so he knew what the people wanted. Since the deal was reaching its deadline, he had to make a choice. To stay true to the deal or break it. Now though, he could make a new decision since the academy instructors had failed to train Naruto properly. They had to know of the deal or it was just rotten luck and they wanted the boy to fall flat on his face. Hiruzen thought it to be the first one rather the second.

Which was why he had decided to have Naruto to be taught from the ground up by a jounin, because he was raw and unformed, and he had just the person to do it. No one got the better of Hiruzen Sarutobi and gets away with it! This what he got for sitting on his hands. He had been out of the job for a while but this was unacceptable to have let this happen under his watch. He needs to remind people that is council has no power in his village. This was a military village, not a city. He had grown too soft for the current position he held, and Naruto paid the price for it. It was time to hunt down the ones responsible, fix this mess, and remind the people that they live in a Military Dictatorship, not a republic where the council had power.

"Cat!" An ANBU woman with purple hair and cat mask flashed before him, "Bring me Kakashi Hatake and alert ANBU squad Ranger to find me these three people in this file. I want them under watch until I and T are ready for them. Make I and T have cells ready for them. I want this done swiftly." He tossed the folder to the woman. _'Its time for them to see the Hiruzen of old. They have finally crossed a line I will not allow.'_ He turned to look out his window as he gazed over his village. It was finally time to nip this problem in the rear. He should have done this a while ago but better late than never.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was standing outside his third favorite place in the whole village. His first favorite place was the village itself, followed by the Hokage monument, and third being the ramen stand known to everyone as the Ichiraku Ramen Bar! The place where only gods eat. Truly the food was a gift from the gods, it had to be. No other place had such good food. Well, he hadn't been to any other place because they wouldn't let him in, but that's beside the point.

Naruto was waiting for Iruka to show up, hopefully, he had some good news for him. He really didn't want to think about the whole situation. It was just another thing to add to the list of obstacles he had bulldozed over when he published his book on how he became Hokage. Yet it still left him full of questions. Just why did all these people hate him so damn much that they tried to fuck him over on everything? Really, what was he missing? There had to be something he wasn't getting. Surely he would find out what it was eventually. Naruto sighed to himself watching the villagers walking down the street, they were ignoring his presence for the most part, though there were a few that glared at him, and he glared right back. He was not in the mood today.

Naruto shook his head and went back to smelling the aromas of the small ramen stand. Naruto was trying his hardest to wait for his teacher, but the ramen was calling for him. He had decided not to wait for the man and go ahead and enter the stand. Iruka wouldn't be mad if he went in and ordered something while he waited, would he? 'Nah,' he thought dismissively.

Naruto threw the flap that was hanging down out of his way and hopped on top of one of the six stools. Naruto grinned when he saw old man Teuchi. Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man. He was a very stern businessman and has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman. Yeah, Naruto didn't really care about all that crap said about the man, he served the food of Gods and would give him free ramen once in a while. He was 'A' okay in his book.

"Oi! Old man!" Naruto called out from the seat with an eager wave.

The 'Old man' turned on his heels to see his best customer. Truly no one ate his food more than him. Naruto was in here almost every day. Teuchi smiled at the blond, "Well if it isn't Naruto, how are you doing my boy?"

"Better now," Naruto said truthfully. Anytime ramen was in his general area, he was doing much better. It was a simple fact of life; ramen equals better. "I'll have the pork ramen today! Make it with extra pork!" He yelled out excitedly.

Teuchi nodded at the boy's order, "I'll have to make a new batch of noodles, so you're going to have to be patient." He said and went to work on making the noodles.

Naruto frowned hearing that his ramen was going to take longer then he was hoping.

"You know, the best things always come to those who wait." Spoke a voice from behind Naruto. That frown quickly turned into a smile hearing the voice. Naruto turned in his seat to face the voice.

"Iruka-sensei!" The boy exclaimed happily seeing his teacher. Iruka had a warm smile on his face as he sat down next to the boy.

"Hey take it easy there kiddo, whatcha trying to do? Make me go deaf or something?" Iruka teased at the boy's loudness.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I'm just glad to see you," he told the man honesty but quickly became serious, "So what happened with the old man?" the blond inquired. He had to know what the Hokage had planned for him.

Iruka had found out early on that Naruto called the Hokage Jiji. It was really disrespectful, and he corrected him every time he said it, "Well, first of all, it's the Lord Hokage not 'Old Man'," he corrected the blond to which said blond rolled his eyes at the teacher, "and most importantly, everything has been sorted out."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What, really?" The blond questioned Iruka to which the man nodded.

"All you have to do is report to the academy tomorrow, Hokage has something very special in mind for you, and only you," Iruka told Naruto in an amused tone. At that moment it was like a firework had been set off inside the ramen stand.

"Alright!" Naruto burst out of his chair and started jumping around the place excitedly making Iruka laugh at his demeanor.

Teuchi wasn't as amused as Iruka however and raised his ladle at the boy, "Hey!" He barked at Naruto, "Sit down before you break something! This isn't a playground!" Naruto sat down in his seat dejectedly at having his happy moment cut short. Iruka chuckled at him, but was stopped when the ramen cook pointed his ladle at him, "And you!" Iruka was shocked by the cook's anger towards him and pointed to himself, he didn't do anything! Teuchi nodded and crossed his arms and his anger had vanished into thin air, "What are you having?" He asked the ninja teacher.

"Oh, um…" Iruka thought for a couple of seconds before he found what he wanted, "I'll have the beef ramen with extra veggies." Iruka order and the cook nodded and went to work on their orders. Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust at hearing the word veggies.

The two customers sat in silence before Naruto spoke up, "Hey where is Ayame?" Naruto asked Teuchi looking around the stand to find her to no avail.

Teuchi thought about the question for a moment, "Ayame has the day off today. She said something about hanging out with her friend Komachi." Teuchi said recalling what Ayame told him earlier today. Naruto and Iruka both nodded not really knowing who that was. It was a big village, after all, full of a lot of people. The pair had only had to wait for a couple of minutes before their food was done. The three continued their small talk for a while as the two customers ate. Completely unaware of what was happening at the Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **(At the Hokage Tower)**

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office was opened as a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and a single dark grey eye that peeked in since his other eye was covered with a forehead protector. This was Kakashi Hatake, an elite jounin of the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi has a mask over his nose and lower-half of his face. Kakashi was donning the standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also has a chain necklace around his neck. "You called for me Hokage?" he queried walking into the room.

"Ah, Kakashi. Just the person I wanted to see." The Hokage said turning from his position overlooking the village through the window to face him, "I called you here to inform you that you have been removed from the list of jounin candidates for a genin team." He informed the jounin.

Kakashi's one eye visibly widened at the Hokage's words. He grew saddened knowing that he wouldn't be able to have a chance at taking his sensei's son on in training. Though he was still very curious as to why he was taken off the list, "May I ask why?"

Hiruzen nodded at the younger man, "Well, there are two reasons for my decision, the first one I can't tell you," That caused Kakashi to raise a perplexed eyebrow, "The second one is something that I had not seen coming and has only been brought to my attention recently." The man paused to think over his words, "I'm sure you remember Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi smiled under his mask for a moment before nodding, which causes Hiruzen to continue, "It has been brought to my attention that Naruto is going to fail his last and final exam."

Kakashi frowned, "That is unfortunate, but I can tell there is more to that story." Kakashi stated, knowing full well that the Hokage was getting somewhere with this. Where? He didn't know.

"Indeed there is, it started a long time ago when the boy was four and nearing the age to be entered into the academy." Hiruzen started, "There was a meeting between the various members of the council, myself, and my advisors. It was there that the council agreed to let Naruto take the academy test three times. If he failed the third one, he was to be handed over to Danzō for 'proper training'." Kakashi took all that was told to him in stride, yet he knew there was more to the story, "Today I learned that Naruto will fail his last and final exam."

Kakashi was still not getting what the Hokage was telling so he interrupted the Hokage, "If I may," Kakashi interjected and the Hokage nodded allowing him to continue, "So where do I come in?"

"I was getting to that," the Hokage said with narrowed eyes, boy Kakashi was impatient today, "Yes, well, Naruto's teacher had also made the discovery that young Naruto was sabotaged since the very beginning of his time in the academy."

That statement alone made Kakashi's eye widen. If what the Hokage was telling him was true then Naruto had been set up to fail so he could be passed on to Danzō. Yet, there was something he wasn't getting, and that was where the hell did he fit into this mess.

"I see you figured out what happens if Naruto fails the exam and the whole situation he is in." the Hokage assumed, "Now the part where you come in," Hiruzen told Kakashi. Kakashi had no idea what the Hokage had planned for so he waited with bated breath. "From this point onward, Naruto Uzumaki is now your apprentice."

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter is basically the same. I saw no need to change it. I only added some very little things here and there. Enjoy the rewrite.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Unleashed**

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, chapter two has seen some major changes and chapter will be completely rewritten.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Is an Apprentice for You**

* * *

 **(Kakashi's Home)**

* * *

 _"From this point onward, Naruto Uzumaki is now your apprentice."_ Those words were still ringing in his head. They shocked him to his very core, they were haunting him in his sleep. He had awoken in a cold sweat once again. Something which he hadn't done for a very long time. His eyes were playing those tricks on him again. hIs past just wouldn't stay dead.

He had blood on his hands again when he looked down. Only to blink and it was gone. Like all those times when he watched himself slay his friend, his teammate, the person he had sworn to protect, Rin Nohara. This time it wasn't her blood, it was Naruto's blood. His dream and curse had replaced Rin for the boy. The boy he had never met. This was what he had feared. It only proved that he hadn't forgiven or accepted the fact that he had moved on from the past. He was still stuck in the same depression, the same curse that still lingered there, warning him of the consequences that were sure to come.

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a superstitious kind of person until he saw the writing on the walls. He finally noticed it when it was far too late. Far too late to save anyone. He was cursed to live a life full of misery. He was cursed to lose everyone he grew close too. It made sense to him. He first lost his mother, and his father had committed suicide when he said something he would always regret, Then he indirectly had been the cause of his friend Obito Uchiha's death, killed his own teammate and friend, Rin Nohara. He also believes he had grown close to his sensei which led to his death as well. Hell, his sensei's wife even died because he knew her! All because he had grown close to them because they were his loved ones.

He was certain fate was going to give him the same cards again. It would start off slow, Kakashi would try his best to not get close to the boy. Then he would grow close to him and then he would die before him. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he was destined to grow close to someone, and watch them die.

This curse had caused him to give up many things that he wanted when he was younger, things he never shared with anyone but his father. The reason he said the things he did to him when he failed 'the' mission to save his teammates instead. You see, Kakashi had a dream when he was younger. His dream was to make his clan more well known, to have a clan with the reputation such as the Uchiha or Senju. So when his father failed such an important mission to the village, it dishonored their name immensely. Crushing his dream at the time.

How he wished he could go back and stop himself from saying those things to his father. Had he known what his father was going through, it would have been different. He told that to himself. He was sure of it. He was stained and covered in blood. Drenched in the blood of his family, his hands soaked in the blood of his friends, he was the Friend-killer Kakashi. What perfect name for someone like him.

Now he had to get close to the one person he was trying to protect the most by not getting close, Naruto Uzumaki. He should be happy he was going to be able to teach his sensei's son and pass down his techniques, but his curse was going to get Naruto killed too. If only he had gotten a team rather than one person. He could be laid back and not really get too close to anyone. Yes, he could easily play it off as him being lazy and no one would know. Having an apprentice was something entirely different. It requires constant training, the passing down of techniques, knowledge, and skills. He wasn't ready for such a commitment. He never would be with the curse hanging over his head.

Hiruzen had known of his feelings on the subject but he didn't care what he thought. No, what he knew to be true. Hiruzen thought the whole curse thing was just a way for him not to feel the pain of loss anymore. If he didn't grow close to anyone he wouldn't feel the loss when the person dies. In truth, Kakashi thought on the same lines, though he thought he was saving people by not getting close to them. Though there were some people who forced themselves into his life, cough, cough, Maito Gai.

Kakashi didn't like the idea and knew the council wasn't going to like it either, no they were going to be livid at the idea. Though there was something that Hiruzen had said to him that threw all logic out the window. His replacement in the list of Jounin for a genin team was far more suited to train Sasuke. Who the hell was that? He didn't know of anyone else in the village who had a Sharingan, well, alive anyway. So who was more suited to train him?

Kakashi ended those trail of thoughts and rolled out of his sheets and sat up at the edge of his bed. Kakashi was shirtless showing most of his fit body. On his right shoulder, the Anbu tattoo could be seen, there was a pair of black shorts on his lower half. He ran a hand through his silvery, spiky hair and looked to his clock on the nightstand next to the _White Light Chakra Sabre_.

The White Light Chakra Sabre was a tantō that originally belonged to his father, Sakumo Hatake, who passed it on to him. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small, circular hand-guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, thus earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang".

"3:47?" Kakashi said in a raspy voice with his mouth being dry and scratchy. Kakashi knew better than trying to get more sleep, it would only end up in the same way. Him waking up from another nightmare.

"I need a shower," the man told himself. He got up from his bed and proceeded to his bathroom. Before he got in the shower or took his shorts off, he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection was looking at him. He had to admit he looked a lot like his father minus his mother's eye shape. He had also received his mother's beauty mark under his bottom right lip. Then there was also a foreign red eye with three tomoes staring back at him. It was his friend's eye, Obito's gift. A gift entrusted to him in order to protect Rin. He could still remember his bloody smile, as he died believing that Kakashi would keep his promise. He felt the depression settling back in him again. His mind was wandering back to a time he didn't want to remember for the sake of not becoming emotional again.

A promise that he destroyed himself. He had killed Rin with his own technique, stabbed her right through the heart. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to, but once it was started and you went full speed with it, death. ' _Why did she...why did she jump in front of me.'_ Kakashi thought watching as tears line his eyes again, ' _I still could have saved her!'_ The one question he would never have an answer for, why did Rin Nohara jump into his warpath? Why had she jumped in front of that Hidden Mist ANBU? Her death was forever burned into his memory. He could never forget.

Kakashi watched a single tear break from his right eye. He quickly wiped his eyes, "I really need that shower."

God, it had been a long time since those memories flood him. He got undress as stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was cold at first which made him jolt in realization, "Cold, cold," he said aloud quickly turn the knob to the heat. Well, that certainly had woken him up. The water became much hotter and stream started to form from the heat of the water, "Much better." he told himself.

Today he was going to test his apprentice out, see what he can do and figures out what needed to be fixed. You can't fix what you don't know, and from what he had heard of the boy, he had his work cut out for him and the Hokage expected results as soon as possible. He was going to have to get close to the boy in order to do that. The Hokage believed that this was going to be good for him and Naruto. "This is anything but good." the man spoke to himself grabbing the shampoo bottle. He loved how things never went the ways he wanted them to, but that was life. Unfair and completely unpredictable.

He knew there was no way out of it so that only meant one thing, things had to be different this time around. He would not accept anything else but success. He was going to make sure Naruto knew what he was doing, so he could keep himself alive. He would not let him end up like everyone else he cared for. Naruto will survive to reach his dreams, whatever they may be.

He was going to make sure Naruto was ready for combat, he was not going to let him suffer the same fate of his friends and family.

His mind also went to something else the Hokage demanded of him yesterday, "You will not be late under any circumstances. Is that clear?" Well, Kakashi took it as a friendly suggestion. He wouldn't show up too late. Maybe a couple of minutes, yep that should do it. He would have to see how the boy would react. Who knows, this might be fun.

He doubted it.

* * *

 **(Later with Naruto)**

* * *

To say Naruto was excited was an understatement and a bad one at that. He was excited but he was also very anxious. So he had decided to wear his lucky pair of goggles! He had no idea of what was going to happen to him today. All he was told was to show up at the academy and report to Iruka's class. Simple instructions right? That was something he could get behind, simple and uncomplex.

Naruto walked right into the academy grounds seeing other kids hanging out and talking amongst themselves. Naruto was almost to the door when he was stopped by a group of three girls. Oh, how he knew these three. The leader or Alpha of the pack of wolves was none other than Ami Uzuki. Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She was wearing a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right, she also has a pair of dark pants and sandals. She also happened to be the tallest girl at the academy. Naruto's perception of the other girls that followed her around because of that. Out of all of the girls in the academy, Ami was the strongest female civilian born behind Sakura.

The wolf to her right Kasumi Nogori. Kasumi has light brown hair that was done in an afro style with a shuriken-like mark on the front left side of her haircut. She was wearing a purple dress with mesh underneath and long light pink sleeves along with two sets of belt-like fixtures to it.

And to the left was none other than wolf pack member, Fuki Zera. Fuki has short, spiky red hair that has a pinkish hue to it and has big brown eyes. She was wearing a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf. She also has on a pair of light-colored pants.

The reason he called them wolves was because how they were all so close knitted together. That and when they picked on people for their amusement, they always backed each other up, attacked together, and retreated together too. They would be a perfect team out of everyone in the academy.

Well, the wannabe bullies are here to try and poke fun at him once again, and today Naruto wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. He usually just ignored them, walked away, or prank them to Hell and back. It all really depends on his mood. Today he was up for some confrontation. Time to check these girls and show them who the boss really was.

Ami was smirking at him, "Oh look who actually showed up today, and pretty early too!" she said with mock happiness, "I still can't believe how you could show your face in public, with you being ugly and all." she insulted while the other two agreed with her.

Naruto gave them a confident smirk."Well, we all can't rock the hairstyle that looks like the barber slipped, now can we? If I were you, I would demand a refund." Naruto shot back in the same tone of voice she had used.

Ami went red with embarrassment and put a hand to her hair. Did her hair really look like the barber slipped while cutting her hair? She quickly pushes that thought from her mind and regained her composure, "Hmph, at least I know how to dress. An orange and navy blue jacket and pants with, dull green goggles? Yuck!"

Naruto nodded, "Don't be jealous that I can rock anything I wear, and if I want to know how to dress like a clown..." He smirks while pointing at her, "I know the person to go to." He continued to fire insults back at her.

Her face twist in rage, you never made fun of a girl's clothes. That was a sure shot to Hell. She did not dress like a circus freak! She got in his face, "You still haven't have won a single fight in any of the spars! You're just a loser!" she screams at him getting fed up with his smart ass attitude. Just who in the Hell did he think he was? He was the most uncool person in the academy. He was the dead last of their year, a nobody! ' _Let's see him counter that one!'_ she thought feeling victorious and gave him a grin showing her confidence at her verbal win. She crossed her arms under her chest as she leaned forward with a smirk. You can't beat facts. Facts don't care about your feelings.

When in doubt, lie your ass off. "And I see you still haven't heard of a toothbrush!" Ami quickly deflated at his words and her hands shot up to cover her mouth as stepped away from him. What Naruto had said was a complete and total lie. Her breath actually smelt really good and very clean - Like peppermint - but she didn't need to know that. Seeing her reaction go the way he wanted, Naruto continued with the lie with a face of disgust, "Somebody needs to get you a tic-tac, cause your breath stinks!" He finished holding his nose with a yell.

Anyone who was close by watched on in amusement or laughed at the girl. The other two girls in the pack of wolves were even giggling at their leader's misfortune, who knew Naruto could lay down the trash talk? Ami quickly took off running away from Naruto and her so-called friends. Her friends went after her shortly after, Naruto shook his head at the three. They really had nothing better to do?

After that little spat, Naruto went to class. He strolled right into Iruka's classroom where he saw the early birds, including Sasuke Uchiha. The person he disliked with a passion, he hated everything about him. Naruto wanted to be the best, right now that spot was held by Sasuke. He was going to take that spot and show everyone he was a true badass that deserved respect.

Naruto saw Iruka setting up stuff for class, no doubt about that review thing, or something. "Hey Iruka sensei!" the boy called out from the doorway with a wave getting the man's attention.

"Naruto?" the man said with surprise and looked towards the clock over the chalkboard. It read 7:03, and class doesn't start until 7:30. Iruka smiled at Naruto, it was good to see the boy changing, well at least a little bit, "I think this is the first time you actually came early in..." Iruka tried to remember when was the last time he came in this early but couldn't, "ever actually."

"I'm just really hyped about today, dattebayo!" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

This caused most of the kids that were in the room to look at him oddly. Sasuke's eyebrow curled upwards in thought, _'What's got the dope excited about today? I'm surprised he is even here. He always skips review days, a prank maybe?'_ Sasuke tried to analyze the blond.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond for a bit but looked away from him and opted to stare at the tree outside the window. Sasuke has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair was hung over his face as bangs, he was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and on the back side of the collar was the Uchiha clan's crest, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked cheerfully. He really wanted to see what the old man had in store for him. It had to be good if the Hokage had something for him. It always worked out for Naruto if Hiruzen stepped in. He gave him an apartment, an allowance, and now he was giving him a second chance at being a Ninja. When he got kicked out of the orphanage, who had stepped in? The Hokage. When he couldn't afford food, clothing, and regular household supplies, who stepped in? The Hokage once again. He was always there when Naruto needed him, he now also had Iruka who he could count on. The list of people was growing, slowly but surely.

"I was just told to keep you here until someone comes to take you," Iruka informed the boy. He really wasn't told who it was going to be, he just hoped whoever it was would take it easy on Naruto. Naruto nodded a little dejectedly, he was hoping he would get more out of Iruka but it seemed he Knew as much as he did. Not much. So Naruto turned away from the man and went to the second of the last row in the back of the class.

Naruto watched the clock almost the entire time waiting for class to start. Hopefully, he didn't have to wait long for this person to show up. Hopefully, they weren't an asshole too. He really did have the crappiest of luck when it came to people.

As time dragged on for the blond more people started to show up and take their seats. There was no real organization to where anyone sat really. The last people to show up was the pack of wolves that sat directly behind him. They better not try to hit him with spitballs or their asses were so pranked, dattebayo!

They still looked pretty angry, well Ami didn't look that angry. She looked more... Naruto quickly turned his gaze from her. His eyes were slightly wide, in realization. He had made her cry. Wait why would she cry from what he said? What did he say to her? The barber slipped, called her a clown due to her clothes, and lied about her breath. That wasn't that bad, right? Then he thought about it more. His hand hit his forehead in frustration. He had made fun of her in front of a large crowd of academy students. Yep, that had to do it. Having everyone, and even her own friends laughed at her had to do it. Thanks to his insults he had made a girl cry. Even though she had started it by insulting him first, he couldn't help but feel like total crap. Should've just ignored them like he normally did than get back at them later.

He was going to have to apologize, it was the only thing that would make him feel better.

"Alright class," Iruka's voice came out. It was letting everyone know that class had begun.

' _Right after class!'_ Naruto thought. The last thing he wanted was to get Iruka mad at him, especially after what he had done for him. Iruka deserved to have one class go uninterrupted.

"We will first start off with roll call." Iruka declared, much to Naruto's irritation. Iruka was making it hard for Naruto couldn't he see that every seat was filled? Why must they sit through this?

During roll call, Fuki had the idea of getting back at Naruto for making her leader cry. It was something small, not really all that elaborate. Just a simple eraser to the back of his head. There wasn't much of anything else she could do and get away with it. So she held back her arm and tossed it at the back of his head.

' _Ugh, this is soo boring!'_ the blond thought and put his head down on the table. Completely unaware of the eraser that just flew past his head. Naruto may have heightened senses, but those only work when he was alert and paying attention.

' _Damn it!'_ Fuki thought irritatedly as the eraser missed her target. Why did he have to move at the last second? She also noticed that the eraser was well on target with someone else, another boy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. Great...

Kiba's personality, fighting style, and his appearance comes off wild and animalistic. While he is clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consists of a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

The eraser hit the boy in the back of the head and bounced to the ground. Kiba's hand reached up to the spot of impact and started rubbing the affected area. There was also a little bark that came from his jacket.

No later a dog pops its head out. This was Akamaru. Akamaru is a small puppy with white fur and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Akamaru leaped out of the boy's jacket and landed next to the eraser and gave it a sniff.

Akamaru gave a little bark gaining the boy's attention, "Whatcha got there boy?" Kiba asked. The pup pointing with its nose to the eraser. Seeing the eraser made him growl, "What the hell? Who threw it, boy?" The pup then pointed its nose upward towards a girl in the back row.

Kiba turned to the direction his puppy was pointing. He was ready to give that person a beating! Trying to make him look stupid, how dare they! That line of thought was dashed as soon as he saw the culprit. It was a girl in the back of the class. He could tell the girl was nervous due to her apologetic, shy wave. Maybe she was trying to get him to notice her, and was apologizing for throwing the eraser so hard? Yeah! That to be it! She was so attracted to him by his dashing good looks and alpha male status. Yeah, he had it going on with the ladies.

He gave the girl one of his animalistic grins and nodded in her direction. His actions caused the girl to lose her apologetic look and replace it with an irritated one. She covered her face with her hands, ' _Great, now I got dog boy thinking I like him.'_

Kiba, of course, took this action as the girl being shy and trying to cover her red face. Yep, that had to be it. Kiba turned away from girl still wearing that grin. He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, ' _Looks like the girls are already falling for me!'_

Naruto had been paying very little attention to the chain of events that had happened around him, he was paying enough attention to hear his name called out by Iruka however. He gave an annoyed " _Yeah, whatever,"_ as his response which made Iruka grow a tick mark on his forehead.

"Alright," Iruka said placing the clipboard down on his desk now being done with roll call, "As many of you know, today we are going to be reviewing for the final exam. So I have taken the key concepts of each subject and made a little game out of them for us to mess around with, so this way we can have fun while reviewing." he informed the class. Surprisingly Naruto was the first one to raise his hand, "Ah, a question. Yes, Naruto?"

"Iruka sensei, what is the name of this game?" Naruto asked perking up hearing they were going to be doing something fun.

"I call the game, Shinobi Jeopardy!" The man declared. There was a low murmur with the students in the room.

A girl with pink hair raised her hand, "What are the rules to the game?" she inquired with interest. Iruka smiled knowing that this was right down the girl's ally.

This was Sakura Haruno. She was known for her book smarts and knowledge, her physical attributes, however, were sorely lacking. Sakura has long bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin, and a slightly larger than the normal forehead. The girl was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green bike shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a red bow which she uses to accentuate her face.

"Here are the rules of the game. So you better listen up!", the man exclaimed getting everyone attention, "The answers are given first, and the students supply the questions. Three teams, compete in six categories and in three rounds with each round's "answers" being worth more points. In the third round, "Final Jeopardy," the students can name their own jackpot - as long as it's within the amount of points they've already earned. If a team finishes the second round with zero points, they are eliminated from Final Jeopardy. You also lose points for every answer you get wrong, the points that are deducted are the points that the question is worth. So let's say some picked a question worth 200 hundred points and the got it wrong so they would lose two hundred points while the other teams get to guess at the question as well but can also lose points-" Iruka was interrupted by the door to the classroom opening.

Kakashi Hatake stepped into the class which gained everyone's attention, the man gave the class a short wave, "Yo."

While the kids in the class talked among themselves on the newcomer, Iruka was in shock. This was the last person he had in mind to train Naruto. Kakashi has always been known in the academy to fail students and send them back to the academy for additional training. Every single one of them. The man had never deemed a team ready. While it wasn't odd for a jounin to send teams back to the academy, but it was very odd to do it to every team that they came across. Most jounin would accept a team the second or third time around. Kakashi had turned down eight teams of genin.

So would he turn Naruto down too? He was going to talk with the Hokage after class about this. He did not like this at all. "Why hello Kakashi-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki," That had instantly shut all the students up. They could tell by his clothes that he was a high ranking ninja, most likely a jounin. Though why was a jounin looking for Naruto?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said standing out of his seat.

Kakashi eyed the boy for a second. ' _He looks so much like his father it's unreal._ _Though, he isn't that man, not yet anyway.'_ Kakashi knew he had a lot of work to do with the boy before he becomes that level of shinobi. "First impression, unimpressive," his word deflated the boy and caused some of the students to laugh at him. Sasuke, however, was far from amused by the light jab the man, Kakashi had made.

Just what did he want with Naruto? Could the boy have caught the man's eye and he would teach him from now on? That would be odd because Naruto was the worst. Though if that was the case, why would a jounin want to take on someone like Naruto? There had to be a good reason. Maybe it was due to the fact that Naruto was the worst in the academy and needed all the help he could get? That would make sense, but how come he had never heard of this before? They would most likely send him back for another year at the academy or he would drop out like a lot of students did. So there had to be something else he wasn't getting, but what was it? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Naruto was quick to reply to the man's bash, "Oi, I'm far from unimpressive."

"Sure you are, meet me on the roof of the academy." the man waved the boy off in a bored tone and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto walked down the aisle with everyone's eyes following him while he complained to himself. Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door more forcefully than what he intended. Iruka winced at the door slamming shut. He really hoped the boy was going to be ok with that man being his sensei.

A platinum blonde spoke up next. This blond was known as Ino Yamanaka. Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. The most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist. She was wearing a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also has purple and white elbow warmers.

"Uh sensei, why did that Kakashi person want Naruto?" She asked. Iruka knew it was an innocent question if it was asked by anyone else. Ino was the best Kunoichi in the academy at the moment, but good god she was a blabbermouth. A gossip hound.

So he would not answer her question completely, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, now back to the game..." Ino was disappointed at not getting the information she wanted. Well, at least she'll get to prove herself to Sasuke with her knowledge on shinobi affairs.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto had climbed the stairs to the roof of the academy to see Kakashi leaning against the railing reading a book in his hand. Kakashi glanced over at the boy for a second before calling out to him, "Finally made it up here, huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, come on over here and let's talk." Naruto made his way over to Kakashi, when he felt he was close enough to be considered comfortable, he sat down on a step. Kakashi put his book into his jacket pocket.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?" he asked getting the boy to shake his head for no, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Naruto thought about the question, he then gained a look of surprise when he realized why he was here, "You're the guy who the old man sent!" he exclaimed and pointed at the man before him. Kakashi tilted his head at the boy.

' _Is that what he calls the Hokage?'_ the one-eyed man thought in amusement. "Yes I was sent by the Hokage, but that doesn't answer my question, why am I here?" he asked the boy a second time. Naruto once again became thoughtful and scratched the top of his head.

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. Kakashi kept his gaze focused on Naruto. He knew Naruto was telling him the truth that he really didn't know why he was here, but he wanted the blond to try and think about it. He was testing his intelligence and the way he put the evidence together. It was a very important skill, seeing what was underneath the underneath was invaluable and skill Naruto had to learn. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out the reason he was here, well one of them anyway. If he was still Naruto's age and he was in the same situation that Naruto was in, he could've easily known why he was here. It should have been easy to figure out, that was what he thought ten minutes ago.

Kakashi sighed, ' _It would seem I have much more to teach him than what I first thought. He is an idiot, though not by choice. That and I haven't seen his full capabilities just yet.'_ "Well, I'm here for two reasons." the boy's eyes widen a small bit. He didn't figure there was more than one reason. "First reason is to test you and see what you can do and give a full report to the Hokage and for my future knowledge." Naruto became confused when the man said, 'my future knowledge'? That would imply that he was going to see more of Kakashi.

Naruto decided to voice his question, "What do you mean when you said 'my future knowledge'?"

That question made Kakashi a little happy to hear. It showed that Naruto could pick out keywords in dialogue. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he was thinking he was. "That is for reason two, from this day forward you, Naruto Uzumaki, are my apprentice."

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock before he realized something, "What's an apprentice?" Kakashi face faulted. Nope, Naruto was just as stupid as he thought.

"Yes, well, an apprentice is a person who is learning a trade from a skilled employer or teacher." Naruto tilted his head in confusion which made Kakashi sigh, "It means I'm going to be your jounin sensei and teach what I know."

Naruto became a frenzy of motion as he jumped around on the roof, "Alright!" Kakashi sweatdropped at his sudden outburst. His outburst reminded him so much of Obito and how loud he could be at times. "Quiet down there. There still is a lot of stuff for us to do."

Naruto was quick to quiet down and sit right in front of Kakashi again, "So what are we going to do first sensei?"

Having Naruto stare up at him was like having a child Minato looking at him. It was unreal. "The first thing that we going to do is... introduce ourselves. That way we know a bit about each other... I'll start first." Kakashi cleared his throat, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Naruto blinked at his introduction. The only thing he had gotten from that was the man's name was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto shrugged, ' _eh, better than nothing, I guess.'_ Naruto then followed his Sensei's lead, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he pointed at himself with his thumb to emphasize that point, "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei got me from the Ichiraku Ramen Noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour," It was at this point where Kakashi knew that Naruto had a ramen- no an extreme ramen problem, "the water into the ramen cup, and my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

' _So I have a ramen-obsessed dreamer as my apprentice? No matter,'_ The man thought to himself. "Well now that we have introduced ourselves, lets us begin with the tests."

Naruto because hesitant at the word tests, "Tests? What tests?" the boy questioned.

"Meet me in the academy's training field and we will start the test, don't worry. This only an evaluation of your skills, you can't fail these test." Naruto nodded and was about to ask him more question but was stopped as Kakashi was replaced by a white puffy cloud.

The boy's eye twitched, "He has only done that stupid trick twice and I'm already tired of it." the boy let out a groan when he realized he had to walk all the way down to the academy training field.

When Naruto made his way all the way down to the academy training field he found his new sensei reading his book while leaning against the shuriken and kunai throwing dummy... he knew what his first test was! "I bet you can tell what the first test is, go ahead and take your shots when you are ready." He instructed pushing himself off of the throwing post. Naruto pulled out four shurikens. He really hoped he was on the money today, he wanted to impress his new teacher. Who wasn't paying him any attention? ' _Damn him.'_ he growled in his mind. How dare he ignore him. He'd show him!

Naruto took aim and launched the shuriken at the post where a target was posted. The shurikens were about halfway to the mark when they all went in separate directions much to the blonds dismay and the amusement of the silver-haired man. That was until he caught one of the shurikens went towards him without looking up from his book.

"Not bad," Kakashi called out from his spot, "if you were trying to kill air."

Naruto grit his teeth at the insult, "It's not as easy as it looks!" Naruto yelled back at him crossing his arms. Kakashi had his right hand slip down into his shuriken pouch. He pulled out three and tossed them at the target, all three had hit dead center. But that wasn't the amazing part, however, no it was the fact that Kakashi was standing ten feet to the side of the target. What he did should have been physically impossible.

Kakashi looked at his handy work and then back to Naruto, whose mouth had dropped at the sight he had just witnessed, "No, it is."

Naruto shook his head and pointed at Kakashi, "How did you do that! That was amazing!" the boy exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. His sensei was badass! He could tell. Anyone that could make what he just did look easy, had to be a badass. To think that he had this guy training him, made him feel like he had to go thank the Hokage. Boy, had the old man did him a solid with this one.

"Any decent Jounin worth their salt should be able to do this. It is something you will learn with experience." Naruto nodded eagerly. "Now I want you to try that again." Naruto calmed himself and start walking to pick up his mess but Kakashi put his hand up, " Wait for a second," Naruto stopped in his tracks, "go back to where you started."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Um okay?" he said not really understanding why he wanted him to go back. Naruto stopped right when he got to the start spot, "What now?" Kakashi once again pulled out three shurikens and threw them, but this time in the boy's direction. Naruto watched with horror as the spinning steel stars of death flew towards him. "Ahh!" Naruto gave a quick shriek as he twisted his body so his arm would block his upper body while his leg moved up off the ground to cover his lower areas. He closed his eyes. He heard three thuds which caused his eyes to open up. He found the weapons embedded into the ground a little bit by his feet.

"I want you to throw those shurikens this time," the man said causally completely forgetting the fact that he had just thrown weapons at the boy, "Oh and another thing... dodge. Don't stand there and let things hit you." Naruto glared at the man.

Naruto grumbled to himself about his sensei as he picked up the weapons that had been thrown to him. He looked at them and could easily tell that they were in way better condition than his own weapons. That was also when noticed that the ninja stars that his sensei had thrown into the target were gone. Naruto readied himself and fired the star-shaped weapons. Much to his shook, they all hit the target. They weren't bullseyes or anything, but they had hit their mark.

He looked from his hand to the post and then back to his hand which he closed in a fist. A large smile spread across his face. He had done it, he had finally hit the target! And it felt awesome. "Alright! I did it, dattebayo!"

Kakashi looked at the target, " _One right above the center, one off to the right, and one below the center. Not bad, but far from impressive. I'm going to have to work on his aim and throwing a bit.'_ the one-eyed man thought. "Better job this time around, we'll work on that later... on to the analysis," Kakashi said walking up to the blond.

"Based off of what I have seen, the only reason you're not throwing properly is because you were trying to get used to throwing with this," he finished by pulling a out the shuriken that flew off course at him, "These are older than time itself, and haven't been taken care of for a long time. Your aim is only as good as your equipment, so remember that. You have to take extra good care of your weapons and gear. Because out there on the field even something as small a shuriken and kunai, can be deadlier than some earth-shattering jutsu." Kakashi explained. Naruto listens to his sensei's words.

He was going to take in everything the man said because he was going to make sure he did the right stuff now. There was no more Naruto the dead last, there was only Naruto the apprentice of Kakashi. Anything that Kakashi said, was golden.

"I understand Kakashi sensei," Naruto confirmed that Kakashi's words were heard loud and clear.

"Very good, now on the next test." Naruto gave a determined grin, he was ready to prove himself. "The next test is going to be over the academy jutsus." Naruto was a little bit nervous about this one. He wasn't very good at these techniques. "How about we start with the transformation jutsu."

Naruto became confused he didn't know which one he wanted, "Wait you want the academy one, or the one I made?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was stunned for a second, "You made your own transformation jutsu?" Naruto nodded happily, "interesting, please show it to me." This was new information to him. The boy made his own technique, that was much more than any academy student he had ever heard of doing. Now, this could be impressive.

Naruto quickly did the ram hand sign and shouted out, "Oiroke no Jutsu," he was replaced with a cloud of smoke.

' _Sexy Technique,'_ pondered Kakashi. What kind of transformation was that? The clouds of smoke quickly dissipated and standing in front of Kakashi was a naked woman surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas with a seductive posture. This woman looked a lot like Naruto, in some ways. They both had round faces, whisker marks, sunkissed skin, and blond hair. That was where the similarities ended. This was not what Kakashi had been expecting and had resulted in a sweat drop. Nevertheless, it was still a jutsu and it did still have an effect. Just not on females, unless they swung that way. This jutsu was to be used against males as a distraction. The dirtier minded they were, the more effective the jutsu was. From what he could tell the jutsu was an E-rank.

"So what do you think of my sexy jutsu, _sensei~_ " Naruto sang the last part but it was all done in a very seductive matter. Now that's some impressive acting.

"I must admit I can see the effectiveness, but I also can see something else as well…" Naruto waited with bated breath, "...you're also an idiot." the blonde female version of Naruto face faulted. The jutsu then ended and Naruto stood up and dusted himself off with a light glare at Kakashi. How dare he mock the jutsu that could take down Kages! "Now that I have seen your rendition to the transformation technique, please show me the traditional one."

Naruto frowned but did the necessary hand signs and transformed into the third Hokage, well almost. His nose was way too big. At any other time he would laugh and give an eye smile, but he knew the boy had actually tried. He also saw the two mistakes that made the go wrong. The first thing he had done wrong was not focused enough. The second was that his dog hand sign was sloppy. Other than that, it would have been perfect. Kakashi made sure to point these errors out to the boy and showed him how to properly do the technique. He then had him try it out again. This time the boy was very successful, he had even copied his book!

"Good job. You even made sure to copy my book." Kakashi praised the look alike. ' _Hm, it seems that it is better to show him his mistakes, rather than tell what he did wrong.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. To be honest he couldn't believe that Iruka had failed to pick up on this little trait Naruto had.

Naruto had released the jutsu and went back to himself. The boy had a grin on his face with a light blush at the praise. It was obvious the boy didn't receive much of it. "Alright, show me the Body Replacement Technique."

Naruto quickly went through the five hand signs and a rock had taken the boy's place. He could see the boy standing when he replaced the rock's spot. Kakashi waved the boy to him Kakashi wait for the boy to be standing in front of before he continued, "The performance of the technique was nice, but remember to try to conceal yourself. When you're in a fight and you have to use this jutsu to get away, make sure that you use it to your advantage-"

"So I can plan a counterattack!" the boy realized.

Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile, "Excellent. Now I believe we should move onto the clone jutsu." now Naruto was a nervous wreck.

' _Oh no, it's my worst jutsu!'_ the boy thought worriedly. No matter what he did the jutsu was just awful. It felt near impossible for him to do. He just couldn't do it! He felt completely embarrassed that everyone could do it but him.

Kakashi had read in the file that had been written by Iruka that Naruto could only get one clone and that one clone was paler than a ghost and looked like it was about to die. That could mean he was using too little chakra, or way too much. Since he knew who his parents were, it was definitely too much. Kakashi had to see it himself to see what Naruto was doing wrong. "When you're ready," Kakashi said pulling up his headband a little so it wasn't covering his other eye completely.

That had effectively brought Naruto out of his thoughts and the boy nodded, ' _It's now or never. Come on Naruto! You're going to be the future Hokage! I can do this, Believe it!'_ "I've got this," the boy declared out loud. ' _Alright Naruto, remember what Iruka sensei said about the jutsu. Keep control of your chakra, picture what they should look like,'_ Naruto thought about it for a second, ' _Now!'_

"Ram, snake, tiger," the boy called out the hand signs before declaring the jutsu loudly, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widen in amazement. Naruto wasn't just pouring a lot of chakra into the jutsu, he was gushing out chakra as well. There was just so much of it. It was so dense that it could be seen with the Sharingan! ' _His chakra is so dense, and there is so much of it! He has no chance in hell of doing this jutsu. He has absolutely no control of his chakra. We are differently working on that as soon as possible.'_ Kakashi planned as he pulled down his forehead protector.

Two clone pop into existence and they were white and fell to the ground. They were completely useless. Naruto looked horrified by the results and Kakashi nodded knowing that this was going to be the end result. "It seems you used too much chakra and didn't have the chakra control to do this technique."

"Let me try it again! I know I can-" Kakashi cut the blond off.

"Ah, ah, ah, there is no need. You won't be able to use this technique just yet. We need to work on chakra control before reattempting this jutsu. So don't worry too much. We are going to move on Genjutsu." In fact, this might actually be the final boss for the boy. If he ever had enough chakra control to do the jutsu he would be unstoppable.

"Gen who?" the boy questioned.

Kakashi looked at the blond oddly, "Genjutsu. Genjutsu is the art of illusions. The academy had classes that are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," the boy said rubbing his chin, "I was never able to get out of them."

"I know, I read your file. Tell me this though, did you know you were in Genjutsu?" Kakashi inquired.

"Nope," Naruto responded. Kakashi frown underneath his mask. That wasn't very good news. So Genjutsu was his weakest point. It made sense because of how much chakra he had and the 'thing' in him. They would move on then. No need working on that just yet. There were still other things he needs to test.

"So we are going to have to work on that as well. I will train you so you can know if you are caught in one, and the different ways to get out of them. For now, we are going to have a quick, light spar. I want to test your Taijutsu abilities."

"What? Fight you? You must think I'm stupid." Naruto waved his hand at him dismissively.

"Relax Naruto, I'm not going all out on you. You're the one who is going to be throwing the punches, I'm only going to be blocking and dodging." Kakashi informed his student. Naruto mouth became an 'o' as he realized what his sensei wanted to do. ' _So I get to throw free shots at my sensei? Oh hell to the yes!'_

"You're going down Kakashi sensei!" Naruto proclaimed.

Kakashi looked at him with a bored expression and pulled out his book, "..."

Naruto became irritated at his sensei, "Oi, don't ignore me!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Did you say something?"

"That's it!" Naruto yells and charged right in at his sensei. A jounin sensei, not the smartest idea in the history of shinobi. Naruto throws a couple of punches at his sensei. The man didn't bat an eyelash at the boy's assault, ha that was a laugh. The boy was a snail in speed comparison. That and the fighting style he had was just plain dreadful. It made him sick that someone from his own village taught his student this, whatever the hell this was.

Naruto went to sweep the man's legs from under him. The man jumped over his leg and had to restrain himself from kicking the boy under his chin. He didn't restrain himself at the insult, however, "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Oh, now Naruto really had it, "Hold still!" the boy yelled out as he shot out with an uppercut which only made contact with air, "Damnit."

"Yeah, no." Kakashi rejected the idea. Kakashi bent down and watched as the boy sored over his head. He had attempted to kick his head off. Naruto landed on the ground and was barely able to keep his balance. Naruto rushed at the man's back to only find out that was just a futile as hitting him from the front was.

The man was just too damn fast. He didn't even have to block anything he sent his way. "Oh, I think you were closer with that one." and his damn jabs at him was really pissing him off.

Naruto went at Kakashi but this time, he made it look like he was going in with a punch but quickly halted it and shot his left leg forward. Which Kakashi caught. "Ha! I made you block me!" Kakashi didn't have to block Naruto's kick, all he wanted to see was the power behind his hits. The power was there, he was very strong in terms of strength.

"I believe we are done with this spar." Kakashi notified the blond that the fight was over. He released his leg and the blond fell on his behind. Kakashi let out a sigh, "That wasn't very good. In fact, it was pitiful." Naruto crossed his arms from the ground, "We really have to work on that tomorrow." Naruto was ready for this one. Iruka sensei had told him whoever had taught him this was trying to get him killed. Well, he didn't know if he meant it literally or not but the point was the same. If he fought the way he did, he would look like a complete and total fool. "You're going to need a whole new fight style and form. The one you have now is no good, so we have to scratch it completely and start fresh."

Naruto nodded and picked himself up from the ground, "So what is next Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi had everything he would need for now. In the short time he was with the boy he had found out all he needed. So all that was left was to make Naruto his an official student.

"The last thing we do today is…" Kakashi paused, "Close your eyes," the man asked. Naruto was a little surprised at the idea but closed his eyes nevertheless. Once his eyes were closed Kakashi pulled out a ninja headband. This wasn't just any forehead protector. This was the forehead protector of his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. This man was an idol to the village hidden in the leaves. So technically this headband was supposed to be locked away into the Konoha Museum. Though Naruto deserved it more than some greedy Museum. After all, the forehead protector did belong to Naruto's father. This was also something that Minato-sensei had wanted. In his final letter to him, he wanted Kakashi to give this to Naruto.

That was another topic they would be discussing later today. Sure he knew the risks of telling Naruto who his parent were, but at this point in his life, it would be for the better. Because if Naruto was being taught by him and he waited to tell Naruto the things he knew about his parents, it would cause Naruto to hate him and he would not want to be his student any longer. How could you trust someone who hid that stuff from? Sure you could say it was for your own good but was it, was it really?

Then there was the demon in the closet, a literal demon. Now that was also another thing they were going to talk about as well. The sooner Naruto knew about everything the better. The way he taught Naruto was his way. If people didn't like it, he didn't care. He had the right to do what he wants with 'his' student. Naruto was now Kakashi's complete responsibility.

Kakashi stepped forwards and took off the boy's goggles. He replaced them with the headband, "Alright Naruto... you can open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi giving him... a smile with his eye? That was odd, but he was also holding onto his goggles. Then what was the thing on his...Naruto's eyes widened as his hand touched the metal plate. He could feel the caving of the village's symbol and knew, ' _No way...it can't be…'_

"Congratulations Naruto. Your an official ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto threw his hands into the air, "Yes! In your face Sasuke! I became a ninja before you did!" The boy chanted over and over again. Naruto was truly happy. This was one of the best moments in his life.

"Wear that forehead protector with pride, that was my sensei's," Kakashi explained.

Naruto took it off to look at it closer, "I bet he was a badass."

Kakashi eye smile again though the boy didn't see it, "You have no idea…"

"Who was your sensei?" the boy asked casually still examining his forehead protector.

"Your father."

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! I'm keeping whats happen with the Hokage quiet for now. I'm focusing on Naruto and Kakashi more than anything. I'm also wondering if I should post a Naruto/Rosario + Vampire story I had been working on since 2016. Yeah, it would have been one of my first stories I had ever made. Yeah, I have a lot of stories I came up with over the years that haven't been posted.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Unleashed**

* * *

 **(A/N: Wow, some of these reviews regarding Naruto! XD I can't stop laughing. It's like people literally forgot how bad he was when he first started out. That is fine, Naruto lashed out with pranks and wasn't afraid to get into anyone's face that talked bad about him. In fact, I think people portray Naruto at the academy completely wrong or make an orphan that is literally hated by most of the population of Konoha too damn smart. Hell, teachers refused to teach him like how teachers do nowadays if you are caught wearing a MAGA hat. Naruto acts like a** **five-year-old because he doesn't have anyone that gave a shit about him to teach him anything of importance. Having Iruka for a couple of years will not change the effects society has had on him until that point. Not even Hiruzen could do that. That's whatever, I'm portraying Naruto in a new light anyway. I honestly don't think Naruto would be as intelligent as people write him out to be is all I'm saying. Let's get this started.**

 **Lastly, some chapters might be shorter or longer depending on where I want to stop.)**

* * *

 **Sensei Has The Keys**

* * *

 **Academy Training Grounds**

* * *

Naruto blinked as he stared at Kakashi with his mouth agape, his hands gripped the Forehead protector tighter. He shook his head a few times to rid himself of the shock. "Wait, what?" The boy questioned fearing he had heard wrong.

His sensei glance down at him, "That headband belong to your father. I gave it to you because he wanted you to have it." The man said to him. So he had heard right. The headband did belong to his father. Was this his chance to finally find out more about his parents? He was quick to become very determined to hear more of his father and if all possible his mother too. He needed something now that he knew someone knew them. This was his big chance he had been waiting for!

He was quick to get closer to the man, "Please," he begged, "I have been asking the old man for so long who my parents are. Please tell me who they are!" He had to know now that he found out that someone did know who they were. He felt his inner turmoil rising higher and higher with each passing moment.

"I will tell you, however, not here and you must keep everything I say a secret because what I'm going to tell you is an S-class secret. There are very few people that know about who your father and mother were. I will also have you know that the only reason you are finding out about this is because of two reasons." He put up two fingers to emphasize this point, "One, I believe you should know because as my apprentice I need for you to have faith in me and trust me. Finding out that I knew about them and not told you would bad for our relationship. The second reason is that there is a rule regarding the apprenticeship; I have full control over you and I decide what you know and what you don't. These rules have been put in place since the second Hokage and have not been changed since. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think so." His voice lacked confidence. The shock must still have a hold on him. If he thought of what his sensei had said, he knew he couldn't say anything about what he was about to learn. He also learned that that Kakashi believed he should know about his parents. He didn't care about the relationship part all that much because he was still telling him something which was more than anyone had. He was also still trying to learn what he was talking about with the second reason. Sure, he understood what the man was saying but what was the point of him saying it?

He did say this was an S-class secret. If he remembers correctly that was the highest class for information. He forgot what the punishments were regarding those types of secrets were. All he did remember was that you were not suppose to tell anyone if you knew it. It was almost better to forget those kinds of secrets once you were told them. Which meant that if he wasn't his apprentice! _'I would have never learned about this in the first place!'_ He realized. This was his only shot at learning about them he would ever have!

"You think or you know?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto swallowed the air that was caught in his throat. He couldn't let uncertainty rule him at this moment and ruin his chance of finding out the questions he had since birth! "I know!" The boy's voice hardened as he was fast to answer showing he did understand.

"Good," The man finished with a wave of his as he turned away from Naruto and started walking away, "Follow me, we will walk and talk."

That was a lot to take in on one go. He had to jog to catch up to the man but fell into step with the man as he was walking at a casual pace. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital," Naruto sent his sensei a questioning look. "I want a physical done on you and a couple of tests done as well."

Naruto grimaced at that, he hated hospitals. They never treated him right. They were always rough on him and made him stay longer than he wanted. It was like they knew he didn't like them. "I don't really like the hospital." He muttered to himself but his sensei had overheard him.

"Don't worry, I know someone that will treat you just fine. I have read over your file and I understand your dislike of them." Kakashi replied, "If it helps, I will watch over you while they take the tests."

Naruto looked up at the man with a sheepish grin. It was clear he hadn't expected the man to hear him. "Thanks, it would help a little."

"No problem, we will head over to your place after that so we can talk." The man said but Naruto saw it as more of a declaration.

"If that's the case let get there now!" The boy exclaimed getting excited and took off to the hospital leaving Kakashi in the dust at his wake.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. 'Too easy.' He knew what buttons to push to get the boy going. He kept his pace and followed after the boy. There was no need to rush. The hospital was right down the street anyway.

* * *

 **Hospital**

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the room observing the boy through the window in the door. They were done with all the test and he was eager to see the boys results. He had to know just what he was dealing with on a physical level. The boy was small, and he had a feeling that jacket he was wearing was hiding his form.

He turned to wear his ears picked up footsteps. He saw the good doctor approaching him, "Doctor, what do you have for me?" Kakashi inquired seeing the folder in the man's hands. The doctor has short white hair that was combed, green eyes, with tan skin. He stood just a little shorter than him.

The doctor handed him the file, "I'm guessing you want to break it to him, right?"

"Yes, I will go over his results with him. So what right and wrong with him?"

"He suffering from extreme malnourishment, his musical mass is low, his height is below average for a male his age, and so is his body weight. I find it unfathomable he is the way he is without showing it in his current condition. Another thing I can't understand is how his muscles are not weaker than they are, his bones as well. It's like his body can't get any worse than it already is. There is also some bad news, I don't believe he will get much taller than five foot. His body has suffered for far too long for there to be a chance for him to get taller than that." The doctor sighed, "Though I have been wrong before, you think you have the answer for why he isn't any worse?"

"I think I have an idea." Kakashi said closing the folder in his hands, "Thanks doctor, you been a big help." He dismissed the man. The doctor knew when to take a hint. It was a secret that they couldn't discuss. "Have a wonderful day Kakashi."

"You too Bois," Kakashi said putting the folder under his arm and opening the door to where Naruto was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He smiled seeing him jump off the bed looking excited.

"Yo, how'd I do?"

Kakashi shrugged, "About what I expected, who do you feel about being tall?"

Naruto looked confused for a second, "Uh, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Naruto."

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know, I have always been the shortest one in the class and among the other kids. I guess I really don't care. I do hate it when they call me shrimp or runt though!" He yelled the last part out to emphasize his point on the name calling.

"Well, you might want to get used to it." Naruto tilted his head at Kakashi and was quick to send him a glare, "The doctor thinks you won't get any taller than five foot even."

"How dare he say something like- wait how tall is that?" The boy stopped in mid-rant. Causing Kakashi to eye smile at him. He put a hand to the top of his head and lowered it all the way down to where five-foot reached him. "Oh, does that mean I will be a bad shinobi if I'm short?" There was honest concern in his voice at that.

"No, I mean I'm taller than the Hokage was at his prime and he could easily beat me in a fight. Then you also have Ōnoki who is shorter than you and he is the Tsuchikage. So what I'm trying to say is no." Kakashi explained to the boy that it didn't really matter regarding height.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Then who cares about height! Who is this Tsuchikage?"

Kakashi blinked at that, 'Does he seriously not know who that is?' The man wondered in amazement. Naruto wasn't stupid, he was just not taught anything!

"He is the leader of Iwagakure. Naruto, the fact you want to be Hokage and don't know that is a bad sign." The boy looked dejected at his answer, "Don't worry I will fix that too," He sighed loudly putting a hand through his hair, "Any other questions about your health?" There was so much work to be on the boy it was aggravating. How could this of happened!

"So what else is there about me?" The boy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your body is in bad condition and I believe only one thing is stopping you from feeling your body's plight. In fact, I also believe it is what is stopping your body from getting worse."

Naruto leaned closer, "Yeah? Well, what is that?" He seemed eager to find out what this thing was that Kakashi was alluding to.

Kakashi had read over the report and had decided to make a drastic decision. "Before I tell you that, there had been a change of plans. We will go to your place, you will pack your things and you will move in with me. There is a lot of things you will have to learn after reading over this report. A proper diet is one of them."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with bewilderment before his eyes narrowed, "Does that mean I will have to stop eating ramen?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, eat less of it, yes, but stop, no."

Naruto didn't look pleased with the answer but he sighed, "Fine, what this about moving in with you though? Do even have enough space?"

"My house has plenty of room for you. You are moving in with me so I can train you one on one. Seeing your lack of diet, health, skills, and intelligence I had to make this decision. I swear on your father that by the time that I am done with you, he and your mother would be proud of you."

He looked away from the boy that seemed to have some tears rolling down his cheeks, _'Then they might just forgive me for allowing this to happen to him. I'm so sorry it took me this long but I will make this right.'_

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

They arrived at the small apartment and you could see the nervousness on Naruto's face. He had a feeling that something like this might happen. Kakashi, of course, knew why the blond was hesitating. The Hokage had given the man access to the apartment to get a better look into the life of Naruto Uzumaki. He never wanted to come back to this place after being inside for over an hour. However, it did look a lot better than the last time he was here.

The blond steeled himself in front of him. He turned the knob and threw the door open, "Here is my ho-" Yeah, it wasn't time to lie to the boy. He needed honesty because he had no one to teach him anything. He had no social values and the one he picked were not all that great. In fact, all he could do. Pick up things that he saw and act them out. It was a real shame what the village, Hell, he had done for the boy.

"It's a mess." Was Kakashi's quick reply to seeing the disorder of place. His trashcan was overflowing, papers scattered all over the floors along with some scrolls on the ground. 'Those were not here last time.' Ramon cups as far as the eye could see. Plates piled up high in the sink and clothes on the sofa. Heck half of the clothes don't even look like they fit the blond anymore. Either Naruto was a hoarder or just a very messy slob. Kakashi figured it to be the former. He had nothing and based on what he could people did not want to sell to him. Well, people would sell to him, if the refused to because Naruto was under his wing he would find a way around it. He was silk like that. "Your room at my place will not look like this."

"It's not cleaning day yet!" The boy whined at the state of his apartment being called out. Oh, he had a day were cleans everything? Kakashi sent the boy a skeptical look.

"Naruto that shirt doesn't fit you." He pointed to the shirt laying on the couch.

Naruto looked at the shirt then back at Kakashi, "Yeah, I was planning on using that for a prank." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kakashi rolled his eyes but it did get him thinking.

"You know, that prank you did when you painted the Hokage faces was pretty daring I must say." Kakashi praised the boy on that regard. The kid was a master prankster and to pull off painting the faces in broad daylight was pretty damn stealthy. It showed the boy did have talent. It was just untapped.

Naruto swelled up with pride, "I did wearing my orange jacket and pants too!"

 _'Holy shit, how did he do that?!'_ Kakashi shook his head at the thoughts entering his head. This kid could be something else if trained right, and that was his plan. If Naruto was going to be with him for a while he had to get the boy ready for his bad luck. "That is impressive, I don't think I could have pulled that off. Hold did you manage it?"

"Oh! I studied the portal patterns. And learned of a day when the Hokage was going to meet one of the clan heads. I figured that the ANBU would be around the Hokage and I was lucky that I was right. I did it at sunrise when the orange-yellow make the orange jacket blend in with the mountain. I also used red and white paint first since they blend in with the lighting then I used cool colors when the sun became overcast. It was pretty simple really. Then when the sun reappeared... Boom everyone saw it!" The boy explained his ingenious plan. Which totally was by all accounts. If this much thought went into all of the boy's pranks the boy was skillful at planning.

"How long did it take you to plan for this?"

Naruto thought about it, "About," He paused, "Three days of planning, three weeks to get all the resources together."

 _'I can work with this. Its seems Minato-sensei's processing power went down to Naruto.'_ Clearing his throat. "Alright, start getting your things together so we can leave this pigsty. Whatever you do want I will discard it. We will clean this place up later and fill it with new furniture since ones you do have are broken and are at the last condition before they have to be thrown out. We could use this place as a Hideout or something? I don't know quite yet."

Naruto looked lost but eventually nodded and ran to the backroom. Kakashi finally entered into the place and looked around. It was just so messy, it might take a while to clean this place. They really should just burn the place down. The Hokage had bought the whole building for Naruto since the previous owners were getting ideas with how to mistreat the boy. That did not sit very well with the Hokage.

He bent over and picked up one of the scrolls on the ground. It was one of those sealing scroll the Academy made to teach the kids how to make storage scrolls. It was the only fūinjutsu that the academy taught. Hell, most kids gave up on the stuff because the concepts were so hard. However, looking around the small dirty living room, there was at least ten of said scrolls not counting the one in his hand. He could see the handwriting was different on the rest of the scrolls.

 _'Wait, does that mean...?'_ His thoughts were cut short as Naruto walked out of his room and down the hallway. He turned to look at the boy who was eyeing him, "What are these Naruto?"

"Oh, those are just storage scrolls. I wouldn't open them if I were you. Trash and stuff." The boy told him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, that explains why it's less of a mess." He whispered to himself. "How long have you been making these?"

"I finally got them down a week ago. It was my handwriting that was the problem apparently. I wish _Mizuki-sensei_ would have said something but I guess he had his own _reasons_. Fucker." The pre-teen spits out the name. Kakashi hummed in understanding knowing what the boy was talking about.

"These look a little different than the normal academy ones," Kakashi noted looking over the academy scroll and the other one he just picked up. _'This one holds more? How? Is he already experimenting with seals?'_

The boy grinned and dug around one of his bags in an excited way, "Here," He said as he pulled out a book.

"Ahh, that explains it." It was a book about Uzushio. He saw a library card in it and notice that it hadn't been checked out. _'He stole this?'_ He said his thoughts, "This book hasn't been checked out."

Naruto looked guilty, "Yeah, the library doesn't like me much so I take the books without asking and put them back once I'm done with them. Hey did you know the Academy seals are wrong? They are limiting the sealing potential of the seal? That and they are leaving out the Uzumaki spiral which helps with the sealing process!"

Kakashi blinked at the boy, "You do realize Naruto, the Uzumaki spiral can only be done by Uzumakis right? It like it is hard programmed in their blood it far too complicated for anyone else."

The blond blinked, "Huh, shit. So I am an Uzumaki. It's not just a name given to me."

"Okay, before we get into that subject. I would like to drop all other explosive tags at my place so we can get that all out the way. You can ask me anything once we are there." Kakashi stopped the boy from a sea of questions that were likely to come. "You got everything."

The boy nodded at him but he was clearly lost in thought. He had gotten the boy thinking about this family once again. This was going to be a long day.

"Good, let's get out of here then."

Kakashi leads the boy out of his apartment and locked the door for him.

They walked down the stairs and Kakashi saw the sun. It was about four. "Hey, let's get something to eat first. Ramen?" The man asked hoping to get the boy's spirit higher. It worked but a lesser effect than he had hoped for.

"Yeah, I could go for a bowl."

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **Kakashi's Home**

* * *

"Okay Naruto, before I show inside to my home I want to introduce to some friends of mine. I'm sure you will get along with them easily."

Naruto didn't look all that confident in his sensei statement. "I don't Know Kakashi-sensei. People always have a bad outlook at me before the meet me." He finished by kicking a small rock on the dirt road. They had just finished eating and were heading to Kakashi's home. Naruto was expecting the man to live this far out. He lived right by the Great Wall of Konoha wall. It was a secluded place that was covered by large trees and in a clearing was his house that looked like it had a small training ground and a tall wall. "Woah, your house is pretty big."

He saw the tall man nod at him, "My mother was kind of a rich diplomate that worked for the past Fire Daimyō. My father was also a very skilled Jounin too. I'm not a slouch either."

He nodded his head, "That's pretty cool," He really didn't know what else to say to that.

"Oh and Naruto," Naruto turned his head to look up at Kakashi, "I never said, people." He gained a confused look on his face at that. Then what was Kakashi going to introduce him to? A tree? Much to the surprise of Naruto, Kakashi whistled. The next thing he knew a bunch of dogs ran up to the tall man from behind the house. They were all of various sizes and colors. Then one of them talked.

"Whos this kid Kakashi?" Asked the large black dog. 'They can talk!'

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, he will be living with us from now on as he is my apprentice. Naruto let me introduce my Ninkin." The man began his introductions.

"This is Pakkun." Kakashi motioned with his hand to a small dog.

"Yo." The little dog greeted him. Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-colored paws and wears a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg. He was also sitting on top of the big dog's head.

"Bull," Bull is the largest of Kakashi's dog. He has dark fur and wears a spiked collar. He also wears the standard, or what he was seeing as the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector worn on his left front leg.

"Urushi," Urushi has white and light-brown fur, along with long spiky tufts of hair on his head. His eyes always seemed to look angry. Being one of Kakashi's ninken, he wears the standard blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck.

"Shiba," Shiba has light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head reminiscent of a mohawk. His eyes are round and have dark markings above them. He also wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck and bandages on his front legs.

"Bisuke," Bisuke has tan-colored fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. He has the kanji for "shinobi" in the middle of his forehead and has dark, circular markings around his eyes. He wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck.

"Akino," Akino has tan fur with one white stripe starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle. He wears sunglasses and the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken, consisting of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck.

"Ūhei," Ūhei greatly resembles a greyhound. He is auburn in color with a white underside and snout. Along with the standard blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal, and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck. He also wears bandages around his neck, head and left front paw.

"Last but not least, Guruko!" Guruko has tan fur, a white snout, long ears that have a dark brown color and noticeably more pronounced whiskers than the other ninken. He wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken, which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead.

"These are my Ninkin. There are summoning animals and will be yours when I believe you are ready for them." The man finished.

"It great to meet you all!"

"You as well." Akino said as he looked to Kakashi, "Kakashi, is he the one?"

"Yes, and speaking of which, it is time you finally learn the truth Naruto. Come on inside. I'll show you around the place after were are done with our talk. I have made you wait long enough. Alright, inside the house everyone."


End file.
